What Makes A Writer?
by IrishPanther
Summary: During his first teaching stint, TK decided to ask his class a question, which resorted to him discussing one of his favorite hobbies. One-Shot.


**Hello everyone, this is Irish once again bringing you another one-shot, requested by a fan. I decided to follow his demands and give you something new to you guys and hopefully pleased my fan. As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM!**

* * *

Trying to remain cool, calm, and collectable when the temperate is near the triple digits is a hard task for many. Try doing it in a full on suit and your experience will be hell. This is the task that TK Takaishi was dealing with at the moment.

The bearer of the Crest and Digiegg of Hope surely seemed like he needed some hope in order to survive his first teaching assignment. After a few years of 'retiring' as a DigiDestined, TK thought of only two aspects of what he wanted to do with his life: writing and teaching. Not knowing which direction to take, he decided to go towards a teaching career, since it didn't seem that bad at first.

After completing four years of college and earning his bachelor degree in Education, TK decided it was the perfect time to attempt his masters in the United States, since they would have plenty of opportunity for teaching careers than over in Japan. Though his mother wasn't appealed to his plan at first, she slowly warmed up to the idea of his son taking a few years off to explore the world a bit.

This is where TK's situation is at right now. _'I wish that this school had air-conditioning…or at least this building.' _TK silently bickered. Moving all the way down south to Texas thought it was a good idea at first, since he didn't mind the warm weather back in Odaiba…but he had _**no**_ idea on just how hot it could get. Weeks would go by where the temperature would remain above triple digits, and poor TK just had to suck it up and live with it.

Within the first month, he found an offering at a phenomenal university that needed to hire a professor in the English department. After a few interviews, he was elected for the job, and deciding that he would be near campus, he decided to give it a go and try to earn his masters degree.

Ten minutes remained until his first teaching experience began. Since it was the first day of classes, otherwise known as 'syllabus day,' given the name due to the fact that most of the professors took it easy, TK thought of starting out with a bang. Deciding to take a little breather, he exited his classroom and returned just a few minutes beforehand to see a plethora of mixed students sitting down in desks.

'_Well, better get started…'_ TK thought before speaking to his class. "Um, hello there, my name is TK Takaishi and welcome to English 111, otherwise known as English composition." He took the next few minutes discussing how his class would go down and handed student syllabuses that they would have to look over time and time again.

"OK, with that out of the way, I thought we would start off the brand new year discussing a topic that I think most of you would enjoy." Most, if not all, of the students groaned at what was about to occur. TK continued on, "The simple topic is 'why do I write?' This is an English class after all, and all of you guys will be trying to harden your learning of the writing culture to make writing more of a hobby than a chore."

Looking at the already bored out class, TK decided it would be a perfect time to ask a question. "OK, so let me ask you guys a question: what makes you want to write?"

TK looked around at the students either distracted by their phones or laptops to properly answer the question. However, one student had her hand raised. "Yes, umm…is it Camille?"

The student, now known as Camille, shook her head and started to talk. "Well, whenever I think of what is good enough to write, I just go ahead and do it. I write in journals, on my laptop…I pretty much love to write."

TK shook his head slowly. _'Well, it's a start at least…' _"I am glad to see that you are so enthused to write, now here's another question answering the topic: why do you write?"

Camille couldn't help but to kind of lower her head, quietly embarrassed that she couldn't answer the professor's question.

"It's alright, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," TK stated before continuing, "Here's a good reason on why I love to write. Whenever I'm alone and, almost in a flash, an idea pops into my head, I can't help but to write it out and flesh that idea into something creative. It's that little creative spark that's inside of me that makes me love to write."

"Yeah, but professor, if I may ask you, have you ever had a time in where you felt like you couldn't write." A new student, known as Nick, asked.

"Well Nick, I'm not going to beat around the bush on this one," TK started off, "Yes, there are plenty of times in which I don't want to write…but not because I don't know what to write, but because I am not sure on how to write it out." TK explained while using his hands as a type of emphasis.

"What does that mean?" Nick rebutted back.

"Well…" TK thought about his answer before expressing it to the class, "When I write, I want to make an impact on whoever may read my work. I have had numerous papers done in college, heck I'm still doing it now, but I've always wanted my papers to have meaning to them."

"Take, for example, a little four-page project that I did back in junior year when I had to answer a prompt. I know what the answer was, but it was just adding those little details into the paper that made my paper add a little meaning to them. In fact, in a way, you guys could call me a perfectionist."

"What's a perfectionist?" Nicole, another student, asked aloud.

"Well Nicole, a perfectionist is usually somebody who is very strict to a certain criteria. For me, it's writing. I need to make sure that every…little…detail…is perfect." TK paused after words to make his point across. "Believe me, when I start a paper, I don't stop till it's done, and even that doesn't get considered as complete. It takes me many…many…many re-readings to make my paper the best that it could be. My professors would complain that my papers were _**too**_ good but eh, you want a good grade right?"

Many of the students that weren't paying attention before were slowly starting to listen to TK's little lecture. _'I have them just where I wanted them…'_ TK thought.

"There are always two ways that I take to my papers: planning and execution. Before I begin to write, I plan ahead every…little…detail to make sure the paper flows with ease, doesn't get off of the main point, and is an all-around good read. After I plan, I execute my plan out and write that paper out like it is nothing!" TK exclaimed out.

"Is there another reason why you write?" Jason, another new student, questioned TK?

"Yes, there is…when I write, I want the reader to feel something. I don't care what it is; as long as they are feeling something then I know that my work was satisfied. If it was a good feeling, then I know I did a good job. If it was a bad feeling, I know that I need to work a little bit harder."

TK continued on. "Another reason on top of that is for the experience that you are sure to gain. When you start to write, you will feel one main feeling, 'Why am I doing this again; this is such a waste?" Believe me on this, you _**will**_ at one point in your college career feel this feeling. The more you write, the better you will get and the more confidence you will gain in order for you to write more."

TK gave a little grin as he thought up an idea. "I got something for you guys to do for next class: I want you guys to come up with a little paragraph, maybe two at the most, on the questions that I discussed in class today. Give this little assignment some thought, put some emphasis and feeling into it and, most importantly, don't procrastinate." As he finished up, TK simply took a seat at his desk at the head of the class and simply let the students do what they wanted.

TK couldn't help but to overhear some students chatting about how his first lecture was conducted. Some students were pleased, others weren't. _'Eh, you can't get them all on the first try…'_ TK pondered.

As the class was dismissed, the students filed out of the classroom to do whatever they wanted to do or needed to be done. After the last student left, TK quickly gathered his things and almost fled the class, trying not to stumble upon another professor as he had the same classroom that TK just occupied. However, a little note on top of a desk stopped TK in his tracks; moving over to the note, he picked it up and read the anonymous writing.

'Hey teacher, nice lecture and all, but have you ever thought of becoming a full-time writer.'

TK smiled at the little note as he saw another note on the same desk. Picking it up, this one read:

'You have some things that can take you very far in that career…'

Simply nodding and smiling, TK left the classroom with the two notes still in his hand. _'Hmm, just become a writer, eh. Guess like someone can see my future…'  
_

* * *

**Alright, there you have it. Just thought this could kind of show you just a little bit of how I see writing. Let me tell you guys, I did a lot of writing during the last year and it has improved me greatly on picking writing up as a little hobby...you can see where this is currently taking me now ;) Hope you all enjoyed it. One one-shot down, two more to go! Till next time, this is IrishPanther signing off!**


End file.
